The research is concerned with binaural interaction of temporal and intensive factors in the acoustic signal. The experiments include human psychophysical studies of the conditions under which these factors do or do not combine in experiments on the trading-ratio, binaural unmasking and selective attention. A computer simulation of a model which explains the interaction of time and intensity as the result of a peripheral threshold is also under study. In addition, physiological experiments with cats are conducted in order to examine the neurological basis of sound localization and the auditory-evoked orienting response. These include study of electrophysiological and behavioral measures of localization obtained from chronically implanted animals.